


Unexpected Integer

by midnightmuser



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, ROBOT DICKS, Robots, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmuser/pseuds/midnightmuser
Summary: Being a sentient robot is tricky. Programming becomes challenged, and emotions are something that isn't easy to figure out. For Metal Sonic and Omega, that becomes trickier when their feelings for a certain hedgehog take an interesting turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for an anonymous patron. Thanks for this amazing opportunity!

The world whizzed by in a blur of greens and browns. A black hedgehog, tinged with stripes of blood and eyes of lava, dashed through the forest in a blazing trail of sparks and fire. He leapt over fallen trees, swerved under branches… it seemed complex and unnecessary, but time was always of the essence. A small beeping occurred on a small microphone, the speaker placed next to a triangular ear.  
  
He pushed a button and spoke. Despite his speed, the microphone was moving at the same relative pace, and it had been formulated for supersonic communication. “Commander Bennett, the Emerald has been retrieved,” he spoke.  
  
 _“Ah, great, Shadow!”_ He couldn’t help but smile a bit. With Tower’s demotion, things were much better at GUN headquarters… At last, he wasn’t getting mission after mission due to the human’s near-hatred for anthros. _“Squad 19 is waiting for you at the rendezvous point.”_  
  
“Roger that.” With a smirk, he made his way through the forest to meet up with his teammates, codenamed Squad 19. Normally, that would involve Rouge and Omega, but the robot was in a repair dock at the moment, and Rouge was stuck doing paperwork. A job they both hated, but one that was necessary. Not as if it mattered; the emerald was barely guarded by badniks.  
  
He nearly exited the area, only to stiffen when an energy signature lit up his Chaos Sense like a Christmas tree.  He whirled around, nearly charging a Chaos Spear, until he was able to more accurately get a feel for the energy.  
  
One thing he’d learned was that everything on the planet had its own unique energy structure. The color it glowed, the brightness, the way it flowed, it was all unique. It was like an invisible fingerprint, though Shadow’s eyes may as well have been made of ultraviolet light. He could see these flickering structures like flames on a candle. And this was one he knew very well.  
  
“Following me again, Metal Sonic?” he huffed, crossing his arms. “I’m on a mission.”  
  
Out of the foliage stepped a blue robot. He was made to resemble Sonic in ways, though it was obvious Eggman didn’t want him to look too much like Sonic. Red LEDs stared at him in a seemingly neutral expression, silver arms crossed back in a mutual expression of slight annoyance.  
  
“I am aware. But you have avoided me for the past three months,” the robot retorted. Shadow wanted to bite back a slight growl. That much was true, he’d admit. Ever since that day where Metal Sonic had helped them escape the Ifrit’s dimension, the robot had been seeking him out more and more often. Shadow wasn’t very bothered by that. In fact, robots like Metal and Omega were his preference of company.  
  
Sans Rouge, most anthros and humans tended to get on his nerves. They had little respect for his ‘brooding’ as Rouge called it, and often tried to be too friendly too fast. Either that, or he could feel some amount of distrust or fear due to his abilities, which made any attempt of a friendship strenuous.  
  
No, the _problem_ with Metal was that whenever they crossed paths, it was _always_ when Shadow was busy. Whether it be running errands, rescuing people, taking down foreign enemies, or anything else Bennett had him sent on, Metal only showed up during those times. This had been going on for five months now. The first two had been easier, but now…  
  
“Metal, _some_ of us have _work_ to do… It’s not exactly my fault that you show up when I can’t exactly sit down for a cup of tea…” he turned and stalked off, but the robot followed, much to his chagrin.  
  
“You took this position merely due to the fact that you did not wish the human you call Tower to send GUN units after you,” the robot explained. “With this subject demoted, you are no longer in danger. Why continue with this ‘job’ you have? You do not require sustenance, nor sleep, nor have need of finances.”  
  
Shadow wanted to tear his quills out. Didn’t this guy get the concept of a military job?! He sighed heavily, exasperated. “It’s a contract job, Metal… I’m required by law to serve four years. That’s just the way GUN is.”  
  
“…Damn…”  
  
That got Shadow’s attention. “Huh?” Did Metal really just curse in disappointment? He turned to face the robot, who was looking down at the ground. He seemed almost like a child who had been denied his favorite piece of candy…  
  
“I am… upset by the fact that engaging in acts of camaraderie is being hindered by your schedule. I…” The robot seemed to be searching for the words. “I wish to spend more time with you.” Shadow’s eyes softened a bit at that. He could return the sentiment, at least. Metal was an intriguing individual…   
  
“…I can see what you’re saying, but… why? Isn’t your primary objective to destroy Sonic?” He wanted to know what exactly it was about him that made his friendship something that Metal wanted. In the times that they’d met, he’d talked about what he could, but it seemed Metal just wanted to know more.  
  
“I’ve been looking over some files in my memory banks,” Metal explained as he walked closer. “During the fight on the airship, you only sought to weaken me. Your act of mercy came as a surprise.” That much was true. He could have easily destroyed Metal Sonic after he fell from the sky. But he didn’t.  
  
“Because you’re not the standard robot,” he replied. He wasn’t sure what to think with the fact that Metal was getting closer to him. It felt… weird. “You’re more like Omega than anything else. You’re not just some knock-off drone that Eggman can rebuild out of spare parts.” Metal had _will_ , something few of Eggman’s creations seemed to have. How, they didn’t know, but he did. “Killing you… it just didn’t feel like something I should have done.”  
  
“This sentiment is something I have been curious about. When we were trapped within the Ifrit’s dimension—”  
  
“You mean when you pulled the emerald from your body so I could warp us out?” Shadow interrupted, wanting to make sure he had his memories straight. Metal nodded.  
  
“Yes. It didn’t occur to me until later that I could have just warped out of there myself… but I didn’t.” Red-orange eyes widened at that. He hadn’t even thought of that either! Metal could copy abilities—he had access to Chaos Control the entire time! “I… I wanted to save you… the idea of you staying trapped in that dimension… it was something my processors at the time wouldn’t allow.”  
  
Despite himself, Shadow gulped. Metal was less than an arm’s length away, and he could feel _something_ happening in the air.  
  
“I… I see…” he turned his head slightly. “So, you’ve been wondering why you acted the way you did?”  
  
“Precisely.” Metal nodded. “The emotions I feel… I don’t understand them.” Despite himself, Shadow found himself stepping back as Metal’s advance resumed. “Something about you…” Red clunky feet crunched the grass underfoot, the two moving in unison until Shadow’s back was up against a tree. “…it causes me to behave counterproductively to my programming…”  
  
“M-Metal…” he paused to lick his lips. “I don’t know how I can help you figure out your emotions… I have trouble with my own sometimes…” he muttered, looking into those bright, red eyes. Metal gave a nod, gently wrapping his arms around Shadow’s waist.  
  
“I know how I feel…” Metal’s voice almost seemed… husky. “I desire physical contact with you…” The blue torso brushed over his sleek fur, and Shadow could feel the robot’s heat. “…You are regarded as important to me…” A metal hand cupped his cheek, and he whined slightly. “I desire spending time with you… doing things with you… and… whatever this is…” He rolled his hips, and Shadow mewled, starting to pant.  
  
“F-Fuck!” He couldn’t help but curse, as that bit of pressure sent a wave through his body. “M-Metal… you… you…” he couldn’t say it, but he knew exactly what this was.  
  
“Yes… I… I want to fuck you…” Metal replied, making Shadow blush deeper. That hadn’t been _exactly_ what he meant… He could feel something pushing against his body. Something warm… something hard… and it felt…  
  
He forced his legs, which had started to rise up and wrap around the robot, back down to the floor. “Wait!!”  
  
Metal was surprised by the sudden shout, and he stumbled back awkwardly, falling on his backside. Shadow was still panting, but he seemed to get his bearings. “Metal… I… I’m sorry…”  
  
“Do you not wish to continue…?” the robot looked up at him, almost like a child with an innocent question. “You’re becoming aroused…” He could see the ultimate life form’s member slightly peeking out of his sheathe. Shadow closed his eyes and leaned his head back, his chest heaving slightly.  
  
“I… I don’t think I’m… mentally ready… this is… too much… too sudden…”  
  
Metal took a moment to take in Shadow’s words before letting out a sigh. “I understand… I am unfamiliar with the terms of consent, but I can tell you are uncomfortable with proceeding currently.” He retracted his own cock—that surprised Shadow; why did the machine even have a penis?—and stood up. “I suppose I shall leave now…”  
  
“…Uh… right…” Shadow muttered, opening his eyes slightly. “…I think for now… we should stick to just… hanging out… Maybe… I could call you or something… when I have a free day?”  
  
Metal’s eyes brightened. “I would like that…”  
  
Shadow gave him his contact number before hastily taking off, to distance himself from the awkward moment and give his body a chance to cool down. He did _not_ want to show up in front of his squad with his dick peeking out of his fur.  
  
\---  
  
Omega had seen it from a distance. The smooth talking, the gentle flirting… the glances sent Shadow’s way… And it wasn’t Rouge this time. For the past several weeks, Shadow had been brushing off a lot of their team-bonding exercises. He’d been apathetic at first, but his curiosity had only mounted. He’d kept his distance, using his optical zoom function to keep his focus on his teammate.  
  
It was a short journey, as Shadow wanted to be close to HQ as possible. He’d ended up at a private shooting range, and the object of Shadow’s interest was the last thing he’d expected. He never, not in eons, would imagine Sonic’s robotic copy practically hovering around Shadow like a lost puppy.  
  
His clawed fingers clenched into fists. He knew Shadow wasn’t in danger. Metal wanted to be on good terms with his comrade. That was fine. But… It angered him, seeing the hedgehog-like robot intruding on their relationship. He’d never felt this way. But he knew the emotion.  
  
‘Jealousy,’ he recited silently in his own processors. ‘Feeling resentment against someone because of that person's rivalry, success, or advantages.’  
  
He didn’t really get _why_ he felt jealous of Metal Sonic, but he knew that he did. The way his body tensed at the thought of seeing Shadow leave… his hands clenched every time Metal’s name popped into his head… It made him angry.  
  
“…I am at an impasse,” he admitted to Rouge, having spoken to the bat after days of keeping it to himself. To her credit, her face remained even and understanding, having seen her fair share of broken hearts and yearning love in her time in the unit. She sipped at her coffee, as it was early morning, the bat clad in a mint-green nightgown.  
  
“Well, hun…” she said after swallowing the scant amount of the hot, black beverage, “you won’t know the full story unless you actually get some dirt on the situation.”  
  
“…Avoid usage of idioms, please,” the robot pleaded gently. The female agent paused and set her cup down, surprised at how… worried her friend sounded. She gently placed a hand in between the small spikes on his wrist, giving him a tiny fanged grin.  
  
“Omega, you can’t just guess at what’s going on… it’s pretty clear you care a lot about Shadow, right? …Maybe even to say you might harbor a crush on him like Metal does?” That could have been taken as teasing, but Rouge was dead serious. The last thing she wanted was for some disastrous love triangle to sprout up over this.  
  
His optics weren’t versatile like Metal’s, but he knew she could tell he was stunned at the statement. Her statements rang truer than anything he’d heard. He cared deeply for Shadow. He’d felt so many emotions when they worked together, and wanted to protect the Ultimate Life Form more than anything in the world. Despite not being programmed for it…  
  
“Yes… I do have a strong bond with Shadow… And I want to protect him…” he affirmed. “But so does Metal Sonic.”  
  
Rouge smiled. “Omega… there’s nothing wrong with being in love. Or someone else being in love with someone you love. Trust me; I’ve been there. I’ve had a couple boyfriends and girlfriends since my late teens.” She picked up her drink again, looking into the rich liquid. “But being silent or violent never helps things…” she sighed a bit. Ah, the dramas of youth…  
  
“So are you proposing I… reveal this to Shadow?” Omega guessed, tapping his fingers. “…It would seem he doesn’t quite return Metal Sonic’s affections. At least not at the same level…”  
  
The female nodded. “You got nothing to lose by trying, hun. At the very least, he’ll hopefully regard it.” With that little issue taken care of, Omega set out for their teammate’s bedroom. It was a day off, so no doubt Shadow would be leaving soon… He stepped up to the metal door, setting off the proximity sensor. It opened about five seconds later, revealing Shadow had just gotten out of the shower.  
  
The black and red hedgehog was wearing only his golden rings, which dangled without the support of the skates and gloves. It was a sight Omega loved to see. ‘Love…’ he thought to himself as Shadow invited him in. “What brings you here, Omega?” the hedgehog asked, raising an eye-ridge. The E-Robot had to pull his focus back to the present. “It’s a day off…”  
  
“…I wish to remain in your proximity… for the day,” Omega stated. Shadow blinked at the statement. Usually Omega’s requests involved firepower, or seeking out a mission they could do together, or those damnable team-building exercises…  
  
“You want to spend time with me? Omega, we practically live together…” Not that he minded, being as Omega was great companionship… They spent a lot of time together, even more than he did with Rouge… Which now that he thought about it, was intriguing. Omega only turned to Shadow, beady red lenses staring down at him.  
  
“Are you refusing?”  
  
Shadow seemed surprised by the robot’s seemingly despondent tone. It reminded him eerily of his encounter with Metal a few months prior… “No, Omega. But I can’t help but be curious. Something’s on your mind. Tell me.”  
  
Omega would have smiled if he could. He loved that about Shadow. Always to the point. “I… I am somewhat jealous of the attention you have been giving Metal Sonic recently.” Shadow’s eyes widened slightly. He had felt Omega’s signature nearby on some dates, but he didn’t know the robot was actually following him… Sneaky devil. “I do not know of your feelings toward Metal Sonic… but I wish you to understand, he is not the only one who wishes to be with you.” He punctuated the statement by reaching around Shadow, his large hand easily wrapping around his back.  
  
Shadow shivered at the words, before giving Omega a smirk. “We’ll see, Omega…” He felt the hand shift down to cup his ass, and he groaned slightly. Thankfully, Metal’s slight teasing had allowed him to get used to such gestures. As crazy as it sounded, he wasn’t revolted by the idea of sex with a robot, especially being as this one was his best friend. But… “I just feel somewhat unsure about… going the next step.”  
  
Omega knew what Shadow meant. They weren’t organics like Shadow was. He knew about courtship rituals, but they had little use for them. Shadow was the only ‘sightseer’ of the group, as well as the only one who could eat food if he wished. The only thing they could enjoy together was a movie date… And that was only if it was a good action flick. If they decided to partner up, it was likely to just end up in sex. And he could understand Shadow’s wariness.  
  
“I understand that. But my point remains… I miss the intimacy of our companionship,” Omega reiterated. “Would you take this robot’s request?”  
  
A bare hand slipped into Omega’s, as Shadow smirked up at his friend. He had a feeling the big guy would blush if he could. “I don’t see a problem with that…”  
  
\---  
  
While Shadow was having a good time with his robotic companions, it seemed the two had slightly different opinions about this… rotation. It wasn’t hard to tell, both of them wanted Shadow for themselves. Something had to give.  
  
So Omega found himself in an abandoned base, sitting across from Metal, the blue robot tapping a clawed finger against a steel table. Two pairs of unique red eyes stared down at each other in silence.  
  
“…You call a meeting but do not speak?” the irritated E-Series robot finally muttered after a while. Metal growled, a strange static-y sound through his internal speakers.  
  
“I wouldn’t have to call a meeting if you wouldn’t insist on throwing yourself into this,” Metal said as he crossed his arms, giving Omega the impression he’d be scowling if he could. “I’m growing tired of Shadow choosing you over me.”  
  
“According to my calendar, Shadow has split his time equally between both of us on his days off. You are becoming greedy.” Omega returned the gesture. “And it was you who ‘threw yourself’ into the dynamic. We were much better off without you involved.”  
  
“Oh really? According to Shadow your team-exercises were basically useless,” Metal retorted, his LEDs shifting to look like narrowed slits. “Shadow spending time with me isn’t hurting anyone but you.”  
  
“Are you saying I deserve to be hurt?” Omega gave the impression of frowning, causing Metal to balk.  
  
“No! I’m just…” Metal looked up at Omega for several seconds. Something about the way he behaved made him feel… rather off. “…I just want more time with Shadow…”  
  
Omega nodded in understanding. “…As do I. We both have strong feelings for him…” Metal nodded back, the silence painfully awkward between them. “…Perhaps a compromise is in order.” That got Metal’s attention.  
  
“Go on…”  
  
\---  
  
It was a slow process for the two cybernetic beings. They’d done their best to respectfully not crowd for attention, and had even gone together, as a group of friends. It still felt odd to Shadow to refer to it as dating. They didn’t kiss, hold hands, or anything that could be seen as traditionally romantic. He knew both robots cared about him deeply, but he was glad they didn’t push his boundaries.  
  
Though romantic interests were still foreign to the metallic beings, there was something else that drew them to the organic. The hedgehog's unyielding loyalty was something to be admired. Many times, Shadow took it upon himself to show the both of them just what it meant to be alive, and to finally live a life of their own desires. Despite their appearance and what they were programmed to do, Shadow believed they were meant for something greater.   
  
Shadow would take them to custom made firing ranges where the three could train on their own terms, or show them options to use their abilities in a way they never thought possible. Though they were made to be weapons, it didn't mean their hands and heart couldn't be used for something else. For all the faith the hedgehog placed in them, they only found it logical—no, _desired_ to show him ways to return the favor. Perhaps it wasn't the initial suggestion the organic had tried to explain, but it was one the robots were curious to try none the less.  
  
Any conversation that involved the subject of sex was usually met with: “I’m still thinking about it… I don’t know what I want yet.” Or something along those lines. It was a bit of a headache, but it did give both of them more time to plan it out. Reproduction was impossible for robots, so it wasn’t in their main programming. Omega was a pure weapon, so he had to craft his own penis unlike Metal, something he’d kept a closely guarded secret. They’d also had to pick up sexual maneuvers, as well as recreate the biological processes. They wanted to give Shadow an experience as close to the real deal as possible, if not better.  
  
They could tell by the way he sometimes eyed their crotches that he was at least curious, and that was at least something.  
  
Neither robot had it very easy, though. In between their days gathering and sharing information, their relationship had shifted in a strange way over the weeks. Omega had begun to notice how tiny and cute the other was, and Metal had more than once caught himself staring at the other’s broad torso. It was odd and awkward.  
  
The two had just finished going over a new collection of pornographic tapes and novels, with Metal remarking about the improbability of Shadow having fetishes of any kind, when Omega had brought up the subject of Metal’s attachment. “Why exactly are you equipped with a phallic object? It poses no purpose.”   
  
Metal rolled his eyes and scoffed. “It was a way for Eggman to gloat. It’s supposed to be the same size he is… which by default is larger than Sonic’s. I had considered removing it until recently.”  
  
“…Noted.”  
  
It was a subject Omega never brought up again.  
  
The day finally came when Omega walked into Shadow’s room, getting one hell of a surprise. The black hedgehog’s eyes were screwed shut, and he was furiously stroking his tanned shaft with one hand, the other shoving a blue and grey dildo into his ass. He looked over to see that another toy had been used—a black one with a yellow base and red stripes.  
  
He immediately left the room before the sight could heat up his sensors further, and set up what would no doubt be an intense night with his metallic comrade. As unconventional as it was, the fact that Shadow was fantasizing about both of them was very interesting.   
  
It was kept a secret the entire day, and thankfully Shadow was off on a mission after he’d taken care of his personal indulgences. Everything was set. The lights were turned off, save for a lava lamp that Shadow kept bedside, which cast everything in a warm magenta hue. Omega hid in the shadows while Metal slid to the edge of the bed, his eyes appearing half-lidded.  
  
The look on Shadow’s face when the door opened was one Omega would happily keep in his memory banks. His eye-ridges nearly reached his ears, and his cheeks became flushed.  
  
“Metal, what… what is all this…?” he tried to sound annoyed, but that gaze did what it was meant to do, and he could feel untold amounts of heat in his groin. The robot curled a finger, and Shadow found himself walking forward. Clawed hands gently cupped his ass, and Shadow let out a soft groan. “I… I…”  
  
“We know what you want, Shadow…” Omega’s voice came from behind, making the hedgehog’s quills bristle for a split second. “You can’t decide for yourself…”  
  
“So don’t bother choosing,” Metal chuckled. “We’ll help you make up your mind…”  
  
Shadow could have cum right then and there. The blue robot’s muzzle pressed to his, and he melted as a soft tingle of static made the tiny hairs stand up. Omega happily joined in, his groin warm against Shadow’s back. The Ultimate Life Form felt so _hot_! He was already feeling a bit of sweat forming on his brow, and he began to slide off his gloves.  
  
“I approve of this. Your unclothed form is much more aesthetically pleasing,” Omega stated. Metal rolled his eyes.  
  
“You’re horrible at flirting… but I agree. Strip for us,” he commanded, his tone portraying a smirk. Shadow toed off his socks, leaving on only his bands—an annoying but essential accessory, as they didn’t want to get fried—then gasped as he felt Metal’s shaft once more pushing against his abs.  
  
“Fuck …” Shadow groaned. It wasn’t even inside of him, and he already felt so good. Omega began petting his quills, bringing out a purr. Here he was, in between the two robots he cared the most for, and he was about to get fucked and mated by them. The blue one pulled back, showing off his dripping shaft, and Shadow couldn’t help but feel a twinge of apprehension. “Damn… that’s big.”  
  
Metal chuckled, a rich sound that Omega envied. He had a feeling he’d have to look into some hardware upgrades… “Rest assured, we have taken our time with this… we want you to enjoy having sex with us.”  
  
Omega ran the back of his hand down Shadow’s back. “We won’t bring harm to you… We care about you… we… love you…” he added in, making Shadow’s tail wag. “I believe this is the appropriate time to say so.” Shadow chuckled softly as well, before spreading his legs. If this was how it was going to happen, he was willing to roll with it.  
  
"I want you… both of you. I'm ready…" Shadow was quickly obliged, and Metal took the lead. He maneuvered Shadow onto his back, their eyes locked as he took the plunge. There was no foreplay, no stretching, just a smooth, slow penetration that left Shadow gasping for breath. The hedgehog’s erection slid out of his sheathe at the gentle, steady push.  
  
“Lift yourself up so I may observe,” Omega requested. Metal looked over in slight frustration, amidst moans of his own.  
  
“You’ll g-get your turn,” the robot retorted, his sensors flickering madly at the heat that surrounded his shaft. “So… so hot…” He kept his grip on Shadow’s hips, groaning as he pushed himself inside. He had to make quick adjustments to his parameters. He’d totally underestimated just how _good_ it would feel! He couldn’t help but shudder once his torso made contact. His vision became spotty with static, and Shadow could tell something was happening.  
  
“Metal…?” he managed, his voice a husky whisper. Metal’s LEDs looked like squinted eyes, showing his effort.  
  
“I… It’s so much…. I’ve been… so excited all day… I can’t h-hold it!” He tightened his grip, claws pressing into the tough skin, and then the thrusts started. Shadow groaned and curled his toes. Fuck, this was _far_ better than his dildos could do! He felt his blood burn and his senses just came alive. Every thrust sent lightning into his body, rubbing at his flesh at a speed his arm just couldn’t manage.  
  
“Oh, oh…!! M-Metal…” Shadow moaned out in a breathy voice. Omega watched it all with glee, feeling his body getting warmer as it went on. Seeing his friend in such pleasure, even if from another, was a good thing to the robot. It excited him to know he would soon be in the other robot’s place, though he had his own ideas for how he would fornicate his teammate and lover.  
  
Metal grunted with each thrust, his body still unused to the actual motions of sex. He pushed and pulled his shaft through Shadow’s insides, aided by the fluid he was leaking.  
  
“Nnh… C… Can you cum…?” Shadow murmured amidst gasps. His own was starting to leak onto his belly. Metal gave a nod, noticing just how full his lover’s balls were. Oh, this was going to be _fun_. He started to thrust at different angles, pegging the black hedgehog in several spots. Shadow arched his back with each poke and moaned happily. He knew exactly what Metal was aiming for, and the feeling was going to be like nothing else.  
  
He ran his own hands along the smooth sides of Metal’s torso. It was like a bald tire, smooth and round, but solid metal instead of rubber. He doubted the other had installed enough neural sensors in his plating like he did his member, but he felt compelled to try. Metal was glad for the return gesture, and soon hit his mark. Shadow’s eyes snapped shut, a shout escaping his throat from the influx of electric pleasure.  
  
“Yes!! Th-there, Metal!” Shadow moaned loudly, bucking forward to try and hit that same spot himself. Metal Sonic held fast in his perseverance, determined to give Shadow his fat cock. He tightened his grip and raised his hips slightly higher to focus his rapid thrusts right on that spot. It was so intense! Even as the Ultimate Life Form, he was still a virgin, and the sensations weren’t something he was prepared for. He gnashed his teeth and moaned Metal’s name as his orgasm approached.  
  
“Ohh… yes, Shadow… I’m… I’m so close…” Metal moaned. He could feel his barriers starting to weaken, and cursed making his dick as life-like as possible. He shortened his thrusts so he could sped up, nailing the other’s sweet spot furiously. He wouldn’t cum first, not on his circuitry!  
  
Shadow finally let out a sharp whine and clenched, his cock spewing sticky gobs of white onto his own obsidian fur and feathery chest. The two robots watched Shadow make a mess of himself, and they felt like they were going to overheat.   
  
Metal watched with a surprised expression in his optics. It was even _tighter_! “F-Fuck! I-I can’t… nnnhh!! Cumming!” He released his own load as well, and Shadow nearly came unglued as the warm liquid smacked his prostate and bathed his insides. He wasn’t even remotely prepared for the sensation of seed, real or not, in his body. It was so strange, but so damn satisfying that his erection didn’t even die down a bit.  
  
“Oooh… Yes…” Shadow moaned happily. He was officially deflowered, and fuck, it was great… He looked over at Omega, placing a hand on his own chest to feel his still rapid heartbeat. He closed his eyes for a moment to relax from the onslaught and enjoy a bit of his afterglow. It would soon start back up again. ‘Man, if Metal was this good, I wonder just what Omega’s going to feel like…?’ he wondered through his lusty haze. The robot pulled back after a moment and waited while Shadow’s body relaxed.  
  
“Have you recovered sufficient energy to proceed?” Omega asked as Shadow’s breath seemed to even out. The bright red-orange eyes looked over to him and he nodded, standing up. “Good. Are you familiar with the cowgirl position?” He asked, sitting down on the sturdy floor. Shadow nodded in understanding. It would be the best way to do it with his large frame. Omega then caused the green glass on his crotch to recede, allowing his member to slide out for their own fun.  
  
Shadow had to fight back drool from escaping his mouth as Omega’s shaft revealed itself. It was sleek and shiny silver, longer and thicker than his toys. The plating was done in sections that curled slightly inward, allowing for articulated movement and growth, and he could see the green energy lines underneath. Just as Metal had done, he configured it to produce lubrication, and it dripped from the tip like real pre-cum. The hedgehog started to slather the fluid around, leaving it gleaming in the magenta light. His breath was hot and heavy in anticipation. Damn, he wanted it bad…  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Metal was looking as well. Omega’s voice was smug as he spoke. “You’ll have to get in line if you want a turn.” The blue robot scoffed at his claim, turning away.  
  
“I doubt you even have the skill.” A lame retort, he knew that, but it was the best he could come up with. Shadow smirked knowingly before climbing up the reclining robot, his pucker lined up with the larger robot’s girth.  
  
“Do not rush yourself…” Omega advised. Shadow nodded, taking a breath before lowering his ass onto the thicker cock. He groaned at the intensity of the stretch, his fingers slightly curling out of his initial discomfort. Omega let out a rough moan of his own, sounding like rusted gears grinding together, unable to keep his claws from digging into the floor. “This is… intense…!” he managed to sputter. Shadow was so _tight_!  
  
His body was unable to do much besides shudder and clench, as his neck lacked flexibility. Shadow bit his lip and panted out, sinking lower and lower onto the other’s cock. “A-Ah, yes… i-it is~!” the hedgehog mewled. His chest heaved with the effort, but he didn’t stop until he was impaled on the shaft, which stuffed him greatly. “Oh, shit…” Shadow gasped, closing his eyes so he could take a moment. Omega was far more to take, and even harder to get accustomed to. Omega reached up to gently rub his palm over Shadow’s belly, able to feel a slight bulge where his solid girth was pushed in. “It’s… so big…”  
  
“Indeed… you are incredibly resilient,” Omega replied. Shadow took pride in that. He was made to handle just about anything. Even this was still manageable. With a smirk, he planted his hands on Omega’s body and started to ride his cock, this time taking control of the situation. “Oh… this is amazing…”  
  
Shadow panted slightly with the slight workout, his thighs slightly tingling from the effort. Sex was a totally different animal compared to running. He felt like he’d run halfway across the world, and it felt so good on top of that! He rode the robot faster and harder and looked down into Omega’s beady optics, able to feel the happy emotions wafting off of him. Both of them were feeling the heat.  
  
“Ah… Allow me… nnngh… to h-handle aiming…” Omega managed to speak amidst the pleasure screwing with his vocal processes. Shadow nodded, focusing on a simple straight motion, while the cock shifted around inside of him slightly. He didn’t bother telling the other where his prostate was, instead letting him experience the feeling of finding it.  
  
The second he did, and Shadow yelped, the hedgehog began to really go at it. He threw himself onto the metallic dick, getting more pre-cum dribbling into his body. “Hah! Ah, yeah!” Omega let out moan after grinding moan as Shadow worked himself over.  “Omega…” Shadow whispered. “I’m… I’m gonna…”  
  
“I know…” Omega muttered back. “I c-can sense your… testicles t-tightening. Go on. I _want_ it.” Shadow soon came with a shuddering cry, and Omega relished in feeling Shadow’s spunk landing on his chest. “I find this sensation very pleasing…” He complimented the recovering hedgehog, rolling his hips as he spoke. The two looked at each other and Shadow smirked. Even despite reaching his second orgasm, he wanted Omega to cum too. They continued to move, enjoying each other’s sensual company as much as they had their camaraderie.  
  
“Omega…” Shadow murmured, his cock stiffening back up. Metal watched this awe with an interested gaze, but there was one part about him that was getting annoyed. For some unholy reason, he’d been cursed with Sonic’s impatience. And right now, seeing Shadow and Omega having so much fun without him was testing it despite having already cum.  
  
He held back against the bedframe, one clawed hand keeping his dick from retracting. But even with that, he couldn’t help but speak up.  
  
“Omega, change the position. I desire more action…” he spoke to his companion. Omega nodded and got into a kneeling position, pulling Shadow up so he could turn the other around. The Ultimate Life Form was planted on his hands and knees, with Omega fucking him from behind. Shadow moaned and panted against the silver shaft in front of his face. He knew where this was going… He gave a nod and did his best to relax his throat and let the other enter past his lips.  
  
Metal began to fuck Shadow’s quivering mouth, groaning at the warmth and wetness that greeted him. “O-Oh… shit, that’s…” He had to keep his hands from clawing into Shadow’s shoulders. He moved them back into the thick black and red spines, which lacked flesh and weren’t hard enough to cut his plating. He started to thrust, but kept it slower. Shadow still needed to breathe, so his mouth couldn’t take as much punishment as his ass. The hedgehog didn’t take long to get his bearings, though, and started to suck in time with the other’s movements.  
  
“Do the vibrations of his moans add to your pleasure?” Omega wondered, eagerly smacking his cock into their lover’s prostate. Metal gave a shaky nod, his eyes resuming their squinted state. Omega found the sight amusing and adorable, which surprised him. He always knew Shadow was attractive, but… he had to wonder if perhaps the blue and gray one could fit into that category as well.  
  
Shadow could taste Metal’s fluid on his tongue, a slightly salty and bitter flavor, like his own cum from his self-sucking sessions. He was glad they put so much effort into this for him. He couldn’t—no, he _wouldn’t_ choose. He craved _them_ , _their_ cocks, _their_ company. Two lovers to stay by his side rather than one. He rocked himself between the metallic shafts happily. He never wanted it to stop!  
  
“M-My pressure regulators… a-are going haywire…!” Omega stammered. “Nnngh! I… I… I can’t hold on!”  
  
Omega came hard, his own synthetic semen gushing into Shadow’s already filled ass. Shadow gasped thickly at the sensation. Omega came so _much_ … It oozed out of his body to coat his inner thighs and just add to the mess on his body. The sharp inhale brought Metal to another release, proving that he didn’t have quite as much stamina as the E-Series robot. But since Shadow was rewarded with a healthy dose of that thick substance, and he drank it down with a deep purr, no one was complaining.  
  
Metal pulled back, stepping back to grip the bedframe. His relays and programs were going bonkers, trying to keep up with the unpredictable rises and dips in his energy during their romp. Omega was much the same, and for once he envied that organics didn’t have to worry about visual interruptions telling them something might be wrong. But he did love the feel of his fluid dripping around his shaft…  
  
He expected Shadow to request they continue once he caught some his breath, but his next words were a little more surprising.  
  
“Think you two… can give me… more of a stretch?”  
  
Omega and Metal shared a look. If Shadow wanted bigger, they definitely had an idea for that. They’d make him go crazy with pleasure.   
  
“Of course. We have planned for this, just in case…” He pulled out of the hedgehog, ignoring the soft whine that escaped his lips, and opened a compartment on his arm. He then pulled out what looked like a tire tube, but the tip was mostly sealed off except for a hole. Shadow turned his head slightly to watch as his larger friend slipped the tube over his cock, the hole placed over the slit of the member. Then Metal’s cock began to shine and pulsate.  
  
“I do have some limited shapeshifting abilities in this form… and I intend to use them fully,” the smaller robot stated. Omega lay back down, and Metal proceeded to climb onto his torso. Once his cock stopped doing… whatever it was doing, he patted his lap. “I shall start us off.”  
  
Eagerly, Shadow crawled back up and started to ride Metal’s dick, the thrusts slow and steady compared to last time. Shadow could feel something was a little different. It was still firm, but there seemed to be a coating of sorts that added padding to it. Omega was awestruck by the sight of the two having sex right on top of him. It was… beautiful. There was no other word he could use. It overruled fire, explosions, bullets, and all manner of destruction. Shadow’s lithe furry body, mussed quills and hazy eyes…  
  
Then, Metal turned around, and Omega couldn’t help but take notice of the other robot’s backside. He didn’t have anything that could be _called_ an ass… but he found the sleekness of that spherical body something to admire. ‘I think I might really be getting attracted to Metal Sonic…’ the robot mused, before he groaned at feeling Shadow’s ass against his cock.   
  
Shadow bit his lip in anticipation at the feeling, now knowing why they had done what they did. It would hurt at least a bit, no doubt, but damn he was ready for it! Metal began to wiggle Shadow’s hips, the pressure against the onyx pucker increasing until the larger member overpowered the remaining resistance and pushed in.  
  
Shadow howled, his toes visibly curling as Omega's shaft started to join Metal’s. The rubber was a bit softer than Metal’s own, but the girth still stretched him wide. The pleasure and discomfort both increased dramatically, to the point that his hands clenched into fists. For a moment, the two considered stopping. But then that would leave Shadow dissatisfied. This meant he was getting overwhelmed, which they wanted.  
  
In tandem, the two helped Shadow slide down their slightly softer cocks. The hedgehog’s member began to leak heavily in response as the new sensation overtook him like a tidal wave. They didn’t stop until he was fully seated and shivering. Again, Shadow didn’t even get teary-eyed, but his muzzle and ears were a whole new shade of red, and his mouth quivered violently with his pleasured yowls.  
  
He leaned into Metal’s body for support, and the blue one held him while Omega started to lift his ass up and down on their members. Omega watched Shadow’s feet twitch and curl and his mouth release scream after scream of rapture. He was beyond the point of any words, and the two would have smirked triumphantly if they could.  
  
“O-oh y-yes…! Inc-credible!” Omega managed, while Metal groaned powerfully. Omega’s fat cock was pushing against his own, adding to the pressure that was already almost too much. They knew this couldn’t last long. It felt too hot, too good. Metal ran his hands up and down Shadow’s back while Omega did the main work, which was more than enough. Shadow was soon drooling due to being unable to close his mouth. He wanted to say something, anything! But nothing could escape his mouth but powerful yells.  
  
“Augh!! Aaaah!!” His eyes screwed shut as his cock throbbed like a jackhammer, ready to burst with so much cum. Omega’s expert aim was allowing them both to ream his sweet spot at such a quick, punishing pace! He couldn’t take it! He bellowed with his strongest orgasm _ever_ , splattering a mess over Metal’s plating. His ass clenched and convulsed around the metal dicks, which emptied one last time into his body. Gravity fought their heavy loads and fake cum spilled out over Omega’s hips and upper legs.  
  
The two were unable to take much more after that. They hadn’t recharged in preparation for the event out of the excitement, and they were lacking in their usually high stamina. Energy warnings flashed in front of their optics. They were forced to concede for the night, and Metal slipped out so Omega could pull Shadow onto his chest. The black hedgehog was dazed, fucked to near-exhaustion.  
  
He instinctively curled slightly, his cheek pressed to the warm red metal. “That… was amazing… you guys…” he murmured, his tail wagging slightly. Metal paused for a moment before following Shadow’s lead, cuddling with Shadow on top of the robot. They could recharge tomorrow morning. “I'm sorry I could never choose... I don't know what I want from this life, but I would like to find out...together. I love you both.”  
  
If the two robots had mouths, they’d be grinning from ear to ear.  
  
“We will always be here…” Metal promised, lightly kissing Shadow’s muzzle.  
  
“Always,” Omega finished with a nod. Shadow smiled, happily cuddling his lovers as he relaxed. A perfect first night for what he deemed the best relationship he could ask for.  


**Author's Note:**

> Want a commission like this? Hop on over to my inkbunny and send a PM! https://inkbunny.net/midnightideas


End file.
